Magnetic levitation occurs when an object is suspended above another object with no support other than magnetic fields. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,382,245, 5,404,062, 5,883,454 and 6,608,540 disclose magnetic levitation systems in which a magnetic top may be made to levitate above a lower repelling magnetic base. In such systems, to achieve the levitation, a lifter sheet (e.g. made of plastic) may initially be placed over the magnetic base. The magnetic top is then manually spun on top of the lifter sheet (the magnetic forces from the base causing the top to remain centered while it spins), after which the lifter sheet is manually lifted above the magnetic base, thus causing the magnetic top to also be lifted. Once the magnetic top reaches a certain critical height, the magnetic forces from the base cause the top to elevate to a position where magnetic levitation is maintained. If the strength of the magnetic base is too great, or if the magnetic top is not weighted properly, the magnetic top will rise too high and will fall off to one side. In this case, weights (e.g. washers placed on the magnetic top and held in place with a rubber O-ring) may be added to keep the magnetic top from rising too far. Conversely, if the magnetic top is too heavy to remain in the stable levitation region, it will fall back toward the base and will not lift off from the lifter sheet when raised to the critical point. In this case, weights (e.g. washers) may be removed from the top, after which the process may be tried again. Through this process, a proper weighting for the magnetic top may be found, for which the magnetic top will levitate in the stable levitation region for a period of time (e.g. several minutes.) However, even when the top is properly weighted to achieve magnetic levitation under certain environmental conditions, over time the environmental conditions may change (e.g. temperature, position, the magnetism changing due to the top or base being struck, etc.) and the top may again need to be reweighted in order for magnetic levitation to be achieved. In other words, such systems tend to be sensitive to even minor environmental changes.
As a further complication, in systems such as those of the above cited '062, '454 and '540 patents, it is also important that the base magnet be positioned so that it is sufficiently level. As a result, in addition to the adjustments to the weight of the floating top, devices such as shims, tripod adjusters, etc. must also frequently be used to adjust the magnetic base to a sufficiently level position. More specifically, even when the floating top is properly weighted, if the magnetic base is not sufficiently level (e.g. due to the table or other surface that the base is placed on not being sufficiently level) then the top will not float over the center and will instead fall off of the base to one side. Thus, the user is frequently required to not only adjust the weight of the top, but also to adjust the leveling of the base with devices such as shims or tripod adjusters. These types of adjustments are further complicated by the fact that it is not always clear which aspect needs adjustment, and/or how much adjustment should be made (i.e. if the top falls off to one side, it may be unclear as to whether this is occurring because the top has insufficient weight, or if the base is not sufficiently level.) Thus, such systems tend to be very sensitive and frequently require adjustment and in particular are limited with regard to the orientation of the levitating top and base in that it must be made sufficiently level with a high degree of precision in order for magnetic levitation to be achieved. The present invention is directed to a system and method for magnetic levitation with greater flexibility, including the ability to achieve magnetic levitation with a tilted orientation.